Change For You
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: Previously called Is It Love?. "Do you love me?" He asked quietly. I took a deep breath before I answered. Amy/Ricky
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The secret life of the american teenager, If i did Amy and Ricky would be together . I do not own any of the characters!

I stood at my locker thinking about Ricky and Ben, how did I get myself into this mess. Just Monday I was so sure that I was totally in love with Ben, then Ricky had to kiss me! I couldn't believe him but for some strange reason I found myself kissing him back.........

"Good Morning, Love." I heard Ben say coming up behind me. I sighed feeling guilty and turned around. "Hey Ben." He started saying something but I wasn't listening as I saw Ricky walk through the school doors, my breath caught in my throat. He caught me looking at him and smiled at me making my legs turn to jelly. Our son seemed to sense his father was near and started kicking happily. "Amy?" I made myself look away and look at Ben, he finally noticed that I wasn't listening to him. "Yeah". I said trying to pay attention this time but found my eyes looking past him at he dark haired beauty that was approaching us. I felt our son kicking again and put my hand on my stomach tenderly.

"Hey Amy". Ricky said cutting off ben, who now turned to look at Ricky with disgust. "Hey Ricky". I said smiling from ear to ear, I couldn't help it. "What do you want Ricky? Did you not see me and my wife were talking". I cringed, I wasn't to fond of him calling me that when we weren't actually married, hell I didn't even know if I wanted to even get legally married to him anymore. "First of all she's not your wife, second its a free country I can talk to Amy I want to". He said glaring at Ben. Could they not ever get along?? "She doesn't want to talk to you, Ricky!" Ben said. Wait did he just tell Ricky that I didn't want to talk to him! I was mad now.. "Actually Ben I do want to talk to him!" He looked at me like I had punched him in the stomach... I sighed "I'll see you at lunch okay?". He tried to nake himself sound indiffrent.. "ohhh ok, sure". It didn't work. He leaned over and went to kiss me but I turned my head at the last second and let him kiss my cheek. He seemed suprised by my movement and sighed.

"I love you." I gulped I couldn't exactly say it back when I wasn't even sure I actually loved him so I settled for "Me too." He looked at me in the eye for a second, I wasn't sure what he was looking for but I don't think he found what it was he was looking for. He sighed and left. "Jeez, he's a love sick puppy! Its disguisting." I sighed. "Ricky would you please refrain from making any kind of rude remarks about my boyfriend while you are around me?" He looked at me for a second then smirked. "But its soooo easy! But really I don't know how you put up with him he's soo clingy! I wanna punch him everytime i'm near him." I glared at him. "Fine, I'll try but I can't make any promises." He gave me his famous smirk and as much as I tried not to, I smiled. Then I felt our son kick happily, my hand automatically went to my belly rubbing it affectionatlely and smiled. "Are you okay." Ricky asked. I laughed. "I'm fine, the baby seems to know when your around, he kicks me like crazy whenever your near." I looked up to see his face but his eyes where on my bulging belly. His eyes suddenly meet mine. "Can I?" He asked motioning to my stomach, I smiled. "Of course."

His had hesitated. I gently grabbed it and put it onto my stomach. As soon as his hand made contact with my belly our son kicked twice. I looked over at Ricky, he was smiling a smile that reached his eyes and lit them up. I smiled back at him as his eyes meet mine still shining. Time seemed to stand still as we looked at each other, I no longer heard the mindless chatter around me as school was about to start. My heart fluttered in my chest and my breath caught in my throat as he leaned closer. My eyes fluttered closed and my stomach did little flips in anticipation, I could feel his warm breath on my face and my heart skipped a beat. The school bell rang loudly in my ears making my eyes snap open, ricky was already taking his hand softly out from under my hand, that was still on my belly. He sighed. "You don't wanna be late for class". He said gave me a small smile before leaving me in the hall. I sighed stupid bell!

School seemed to drag on and on, by lunch my back was already sore and stiff. He seemed to be restless today, moving around and kicking like crazy. All I wanted right now was a nice warm bath and my comfy pjs, but that would have to wait a little while longer. I found an empty table outside, it was nice out today the hot sun beating down on me. There was a cool breeze out today too, making the air warm. I loved this weather, it wasn't to hot or to cold. It was just right! I sat down and took my lunch out. I had carrots, a pb and j sandwhich, chocolate pudding and a bottle of water. I instantly grabbed the pudding, took the top off and took a spoonful. Just what I was craving! I greadily eat the rest, after I was done I looked up finally noticing that Ben was not sitting next to me. I looked around but didn't see him, I was about to go back to my lunch when I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye. I groaned. I turned back to my lunch and started nibbiling on a carrot as Ben sat down. I started laughing causing Ben to look at me weirdly. "Whats so funny?" I started laughing harder, thinking I must have looked like a rabbit. I finally stopped laughing enough to anwer Ben. "Nothing, I guess I'm just easily amused today." He eyed me for a second before taking a bite of his sandwhich. I sighed. "I'm sorry about snapping on you earlier." I said thinking back to the events that happened earlier. "Really, Amy its ok." I looked at him for a second before answering. "No its not! It was uncalled for." He gave me a small smile. "Yes it is. I know that your hormones are all over the place right now."Is he crazy!

"Ben that is not an excuse for being rude! Just because i'm pregnant does not give me the right to be rude to people!!" He sighed and took my hand. "Amy you can't control your hormones, and anyways i'm the one who should be apologizing." I looked at him as if he had three heads. "For what!" He chuckled a little by my reaction. "If anyone was rude today it was me. I souldn't make up your mind for you." I sighed he wasn't going to take my apology. I sighed frustrated, I don't know how he can be so nice! I definatley didn't deserve him. I turned back to my lunch and sighed. My hand started to rub my sore lower back soothingly, I couldn't wait to get home and lay in my bed!

The rest of the day went by slowly, as soon as I got home I ran.... Okay well more like waddled into my room. Dropping my bookbag on my bedroom floor as I made my way over to my bed, I layed down. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was asleep, dreaming about the almost kiss that took place earlier today.

Okay so this is my very first Secret Life fanfiction so I really hope you guys like it! R&R! =]


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the secret life or the characters!!

A/N-Thanks for the reviews, i'm glad you guys are enjoying it! myasiansuperpwers- I was having soo much trouble with this story last night! I had to reupload in a couple of times so I didn't try and fix it. So i'll definatley fix that from now on.

When I woke up this morning I groaned. I wanted to go right back to sleep, but I had to pee like crazy. _Another perk of pregnancy. _I thought rolling my eyes. After I was done getting ready I walked into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. I sat down at the table saying good morning to my mother.

"Good Morning Amy, did you have a good night sleep?" She said arranging pancakes, bacon and toast on a plate for me. My belly growled, it smelled delicious!

"Yeah." Was all i said before I greedily started eating my food. That was an actual perk of being pregnant, I got to eat enough food for two. Absentmindedly my had rubbed my stomach softly, where my son was waiting impatiently for his food to arrive.

"Why does she always get to eat first? Maybe I should get pregnant! So I can get special attention!" Ashley said from behind me. I rolled my eyes, did she really have to start this early. We just woke up!!

"Ashley." My mom sighed. "She is eating first because she was at the table first. Not because she's pregnant! If you would be out here a little earlier you would get breakfast first." My mom said tiredly as she fixed Ashleys breakfast. Ashley turned and glared at me.

I walked to my locker, slowly. I saw Ben already at my locker with his book, wearing the same sweater vest and dress shirt like always. It was always the same with him, and I was starting to feel like he was suffocating me. I wanted moments to my self when no one was around but it seemed like he was always around!

"Good Morning!" Ben said cheerfully. I forced myself to smile at him as I opened my locker. "How do you feel about coming over later? I got movies and snacks...." I cut him off.

"As fun as that sounds Ben, I can't." His face instantly fell. Feeling guilty I searched quickly for a good enough reason as to why I couldn't go over. "By time school is over I am sore and tired, so I don't make plans anymore. I never know how i'm going to feel." I said honestly. Grateful I didn't have to lie to him.

"Oh ok. Well I could always bring the movies and snacks to you." He tried again. I sighed, he was obviously not getting the hint.

"Ben, really its a sweet suggestion but i'm going to have to pass. If I ever have a good day though i'll let you know." I said, shutting my locker. He looked upset, why did I always have to feel guilty when he was around! I sighed, getting ready to apologize. But Ben started talking before I got the chance to.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Alice and Henry before school starts. I'll see you at lunch." He said before quickly leaving. He didn't even say I love once before leaving, so I knew he was upset. I groaned frustrated. I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Ricky leaning against the locker next to mine. _Just how long was he standing there. It couldn't have been to long because Ben would have definatley said something. _I thought. He smiled at me,

"Well good morning, Amy." He said mimicking Ben. I shook my head and threw him a what did I tell you look. That just seemed to make him smile more. "Did you see his face, you broke his little heart." He said putting his hand up to his chest feigning hurt. I cringed, feeling bad about hurting his feelings. It seemed like that was all I ever did, I don't know why he even wants to be around me all the time.

"Very funny, Ricky." He smiled again. Our son started kicking again and I smiled. The school bell rang, I started to walk to class when Ricky stopped me.

"Let me carry those for you." He said motioning his hands to my books. I looked at him suprised.

"Thanks, but I can carry my own books. I'm pregnant not crippled." He chuckled at that, then his face grew serious.

"Your not suppose to carry heavy things anymore." I looked at him, how did he know that?

"How did you even know that? Besides they aren't that heavy I'll be fine." I said shifting my books to rest on my hip talking some weight off of my arms, as the books now felt heavy.

"I've been doing my homework." He said smiling even more now. I eyed him carefully. He sighed. "Please just play along. It would make me feel better knowing you weren't carrying that stuff around." As he said that the baby started kicking happily, like he was agreeing with Ricky. I sighed. _Traitor!_ I thought looking down at my large stomach.

"Fine, if you must." I said handing my books over to him. I felt instantly lighter as the left my hand. Ricky walked me to class and finally handed them back, smiling.

"So did you mean what you told Ben about not making plans?" He asked. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because if you didn't I wanted to know if you wanted to do go see a movie or have dinner tonight...." He trailed off. _Was he asking me out on a date?! _

"Ummm....."I trailed. Making my mind up right then and there I said. "Sure!" He gave me his famous smirk before telling me he would call me later and then walked to class.

_What did I do! _I thought, shaking my head. A small smile pulling at my lips, and our son kicking happily.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't that great but the next chapter will be much better I promise!lol Please keep leaving reviews and constructive critisism! I want to make this a great story for you guys and you can all definatley tell me what you don't like about the story and I will work on correcting any of my mistakes!


	3. The Date Part 1

A/N- I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. I would have posted this sooner but I was busy all weekend. This chapter is going to be written in two parts, because I didn't want to write the whole date in one . So I hope you guys enjoy the first part, and keep a look out for the second! I will probably upload it in a couple of days.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. No shirts seemed to fit me anymore, so I decided on a white starpless silk dress. Since it was so nice out, and I had nowhere else to wear it. I had no idea where Ricky was taking me so I had to pick out something neutral. I did a little spin, I looked like a beach wale! I sighed smoothing the front of my dress, getting rid of invisible wrinkles. I was nervous, very nervous! My stomach felt a little queasy and I thought I was going to be reacquainted with my lunch. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I had yet to tell my family I was going out so I knew my mom had come to tell me dinner was ready.

"Well I was going to tell you dinner was done but it looks like you wont be joining us." Ashley said from behind me. I turned around to look at her. "So where is Ben taking you?" I froze.

"Ummm nowhere." I said turning back to the mirror smoothing out more invisible wrinkles. She looked at me curiously.

"Then where exactly are you going, Amy?" She asked. I coughed as my eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"I don't know exactly." I replied. I was being honest of course, I didn't know where Ricky was taking me. She eyed me suspiciously.

"How can you not know where you are going?" She asked keeping her eyes on me. I sighed, was she always this nosey?

"I'm going out with Ricky." I said. Waiting for her to start yelling at me. Ashley wasn't exactly fond of Ricky. That's why she found Ben after he told me he needed space and demanded he come talk to me.

"Why?" She asked. "I thought you hated him? What about Ben, does he know you and Ricky are going out on a date?" She threw the questions at me quickly. I gulped.

"I don't hate Ricky, Ashley. I was angry about the whole situation, being pregnant at 15 but i've gotten past that and i'm actually happy." I said smiling a little. It was true, I was angry at Ricky for getting me pregnant but I loved my son so much that I had learned to live with it, and move on. I can't erase the past, and honestly I didn't want to. I realized that if that night at band camp never would have happened, I wouldn't have this beautiful life living inside me.

"Yeah okay, whatever." She said quickly. "But you know you got to tell mom and dad that your dating Ricky. Good luck with that!" She said leaving before I could tell her that I was in fact not dating Ricky. I sighed before looking in the mirror one more time and went to the kitchen, where my parents were as usual fighting.

"I can see other people if I want to and you can too. We are getting a divorce for a reason! We weren't making each other happy." My mother said annoyed by whatever my father had said. I sighed irritated.

"Could you two stop fighting for 5 seconds!" I yelled at them. Ashley passed a quiet thank you my way, and my parents looked at me. I took a deep breath, looking at my parents as they took in my appearance.

"Who are you all dressed up for?" My dad asked jokingly thinking he already knew who I was dressed up for. I took a shaky breath.

"Umm...." I couldn't bring myself to say Ricky, I knew how my father felt about him. I saw Ashley out of the corner of my eye with a smirk, knowing how this conversation was going to end.

Before I had the chance to finish Ashley decided to tell them that I was going out with Ricky.

"What?" My dad yelled. The vein in his forehead popping out, it looked like it was going to explode.

"Dad, he's trying to bond with our son." I said getting angry. He should be happy Ricky's not just going to abandon his son, like some other guys would.

"Bond my ass!" My dad yelled. "How can he 'bond' with the baby when he's not even out yet?? Is he going to talk to your stomach the whole time?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, he's was acting like I told him we were eloping!

"Dad, I really don't have time for this. Ricky is going to be here any minute." As soon as I said that I heard Rickys car pull in the driveway. I went to go get the door but my dad was already there.

"You better just turn back around and go home Ricky, she's not going out with you." My dad yelled at him as Ricky got out of his car. I let out a frustrated sigh, my dad was acting like child!

"Ricky don't listen to him." I said, trying to push past my dad who was now blocking the door. I rolled my eyes irritated.

"Mom would you please tell him to let me go?" I pleaded. My mom sighed but told my dad to move so I could leave.

"No! Anne how can you let her go out with the guy that got her pregnant??" I slammed the door behind me as my parents started fighting again.

"Sorry about that". I told Ricky as he started opening the car door for me. He smiled.

"Thats ok, you look amazing!" He said, looking me up and down. I coughed, feeling even more nervous as Ricky helped me into the car.

"Thanks, so do you." I said finally looking at him enough to see what he was wearing. He had on a nice black polo and a pair of dark blue jeans on, his hair in its usual disarray. "I am soo over dressed." I said fidgiting. He gently grabbed my hand.

"Stop fidgiting! You are perfect."He said smiling at me, his blue eyes sparkiling. I had trouble breathing when he looked at me like that. It was times like these that I wandered why he was here with me. He could have any girl he wanted and yet here he was taking me out. He never took anyone out on a date! So, I knew this was a big deal.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked couriusly.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go see a movie and then go get dinner." He said, looking at me seeing if I would object to this evenings plans.

"Oh, okay. Why where you keeping that a secret?" I asked. He laughed.

"I wasn't keeping it a secret per say. I just didn't tell you." He said.

"Okay well then what movie are we going to go see?" I asked.

"Whatever you pick." He said, smiling at me. He wanted me to pick? I wasn't expecting that. "You look suprised." He stated.

"I am." I replied honestly. He laughed at me again.

"Why?" He asked, clearly amused.

"I thought you would have already picked out a movie you wanted to see." He looked at me suprised.

"I wasn't going to pick the movie, I'm not that mean" He said jokingly. "Was there anything you wanted to see?" He asked. I thought about it for a second, there was a few movies out I wanted to see.

"The Uninvited." I said. I had asked Ben if he wanted to see it a while ago, but he had declined saying he didn't like horror movies.

"You do know thats a horror movie?"He asked, obviously waiting to see if I would back out. I laughed.

"I know. What you don't think I can handle a scary movie?" I asked amused. He laughed.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I just thought you'd pick a girly movie, like He's Just Not That Into You." He said smiling.

"I do want to see that movie." I admitted. "What wrong with girly movies?" I said, trying to look mad.

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Are you suppose to look angry?" He asked amused. Darn it, it didn't work.

"I was suppose to." I said smiling. The car came to a stop in one of the parking spaces at the theater. How did we get here so fast? Ricky got out of the car and opened my door for me, holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. I could already tell this was going to be a good night.

* * *

Okay so there was Part 1 of the date. Part 2 should be up within the next couple of days, I'm hoping to be done writing it by Friday and have it uploaded that night. So keep an eye out for that. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Keep sending in reviews, I love reading them! R&R!


	4. The Date Part 2

A/n-I am really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Here it is the next part of the date, just like I promised!

myasiansuperpowers- I was looking at a picture of Zac Efron before I wrote that part so I had blue eyes on my mind. I didn't even notice the mistake until you pointed it out.

mysecretlife27-Thanks for the review! I will defiantly make some upcoming chapters in Ricky's Pov.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!!

* * *

_The car came to a stop in one of the parking spaces at the theater. How did we get here so fast? Ricky got out of the car and opened my door for me, holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. __**I could already tell this was going to be a good night.**_

The movie was good, Ricky was a bit disappointed I think, because I didn't throw my head into his shoulder. Ricky did put his arm around me during the movie which I was suprised by. Now we were at The Winchester Room, we just got done ordering dinner, Ricky looked at me and smiled when he heard my tummy growl.

"A little hungry are we?" He asked. His smile grew even wider when I glared at him.

"I swear our son has your appetite." I said, my hand absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Don't go blaming your hunger on our innocent son." He said amused. I shook my head, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"I shouldn't be hungry, I ate all that popcorn with the movie". I stated. He laughed.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, you owe me 5.00 for that popcorn. Seeing as how I didn't even get any and I paid for it!" He replied jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled.

"I'm sorry! Why don't you yell at your son for making me so hungry." I replied joking too.

"I would never yell at our cute little innocent son." He said smiling. I smiled back at him as our son kicked obviously happy with his fathers comment.

"Yeah okay, remember that when he's 16, gets drunk at a party and then pukes in the car on your way home." I replied playfully. He looked at me curiously.

"Wait, are you planning on keeping him?" He asked hopefully. I sighed.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything yet, but ever since Donavon and Leon backed out I've been thinking about keeping him." I replied honestly. He smiled. His brown eyes lighting up. "But." I started. "I haven't made a final decision yet. I will have to though, soon. Seeing as how I'm almost seven months already." I finished. Ricky's smile faltered just a little bit.

"I really hope you decide on keeping him." Ricky stated. "I have a job, I can take care you and our son." He added confidently. I sighed.

"It's not that simple Ricky, you know that." I said quietly. "I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself." I added. He sighed angrily.

"I know you can, but I want to take care of you too! Don't you see that?" He asked angrily. " I jumped a little.

"Ricky that's not your job! I'm not your girlfriend, fiancee or your wife! Its not your responsibility! Hell I don't even think I'm your friend!" I replied getting angry. Ricky looked at me, still angry but he also looked hurt.

"We aren't even friends?". He asked a little to loudly. "I always thought we were friends, and I was hoping you would someday be my girlfriend." He said quietly this time. I gulped but before I could say anything else the waiter arrived with our food. He quickly left, feeling the tension in the air. We sat in silence eating our dinner, we weren't even halfway through it when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Ricky? What are you doing here?" The voice asked from behind me. Ricky looked up from his dinner surprised. I turned around, and saw none other than Adrian, who was holding hands with a guy I've never seen before. Adrian looked at me, I could tell she was upset.

"Amy? Your out with Amy?" Adrian asked, she was defiantly angry.

"So." Ricky said with a shrug of his shoulders. That only made Adrian madder.

"So?" She asked a little to loudly. "When I wanted you to take me out, you said you didn't go out on dates!" She yelled angrily.

"So I change my mind." Ricky answered simply, smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"**You changed your mind!**" She yelled, people were staring at us now.

"Yes." Was Ricky's reply.

"You can't just change your mind! It doesn't work that way! You are just an asshole!" She spat at him. Then she turned and looked at me. "I'd keep your son as far from Ricky as possible, if you want him to actually grow up to be a decent person." She said angrily. That pushed Ricky over the edge.

"How dare you Adrian! How the hell can you say I'm not a decent person? This coming from the school slut!" He spat back at her. She slapped him.

"Adrian why don't you mind your own business! If Ricky wanted to take you on a date he would have, but he didn't! Get over it!!!" I yelled at her. Surprising not only myself but Ricky and Adrian as well. She glared at me and Ricky before leaving.

"I'm sorry about that." Ricky said sitting back down.

"That's okay, its not your fault shes a crazy psycho path." I replied. He chuckled.

"Since our evening was ruined, do you want me to take you home now?" He asked. I nodded my head.

The car ride was silent for the most part. The only noise was the radio, which was playing Kiss Me Through The Phone by Soulja Boy as Ricky pulled into my driveway. I went to go open my door but Ricky stopped me, got out of the car and ran to my side to help me out. I smiled at the gesture. He walked me up to the door.

"I'm sorry about dinner." He said sincerely. I smiled at him.

"That's okay. Besides the whole Adrian drama, I actually had a good time." He smiled at me again and my heart fluttered.

"Me too." He said reaching out to push a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "We should do this again sometime." He added. I smiled.

"I'd like that alot."I said. He smiled before leaning in to place a tender kiss to my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before pulling me into a tight hug. "Night" He whispered into my ear, pulling back, he placed a soft kiss onmy lips before returning to his car. I smiled and waved as he drove away. I pressed my index and middle finger up against my lips, smiling, my heart beating fast.

"Not making plans, huh?" I heard someone say from behind me. I froze, I knew that voice. It was the voice that belonged to my boyfriend...... Scratch that, soon to be ex-boyfriend, Ben Boykewich, holding a pint of ice cream and a movie in his hand.

Did I say that this was going to be a great night?? Well I was wrong and right! This night was turning out to be a complete disaster, but it was also turning out to be one of the best nights of my life! Go Figure!

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I defiantly think it could have been a tiny bit better, or maybe I'm just trying to be a prefectionist. lol. Anyways keep reviewing, I love reading all the reviews! They are what keeps me writing this!lol. I hoping to have the next chapter up before 8 o'clock Monday, so I can have it out before the new episode of The Secret Life! I'm really excited for these last two episodes! Hopefully we get loads of Ramy! :) I hope you guys enjoy your weekend! I know I will! Its going to be almost 70 degrees here tomorrow! YAY! Finally a break from all the cold weather!lol.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I am sooo glad you guys liked the last chapter!

myasiansuperpowers- I live in Pa and it was very warm yesterday! It was 73 degrees, I had my shorts on! lol. Again, I really enjoy reading your reviews and always look forward to them!

TSLOTATlover-Thanks soo much for your review! I'm glad you came over to the dark-side! lol. You really have no idea how happy I am to hear that my story isn't cheesy or predictable! lol That really is a huge compliment for me!

Again, I just want to say thanks to everybody for taking time to write reviews! Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_"Not making plans, huh?" I heard someone say from behind me. I froze, I knew that voice. It was the voice that belonged to my boyfriend...... Scratch that, soon to be ex-boyfriend, Ben Boykewich, holding a pint of ice cream and a movie in his hand._

I don't know why, but as I saw Ben standing there I got angry, which is ridiculous! Seeing as how the only person that should be angry here was Ben. I didn't exactly know what to say, so I just stood there blinking every few seconds, my hands where starting to get clammy. Ben stared back at me, looking like I had punched him repeatedly in the gut. After about 2 minutes of this I couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence and answer him.

"I wasn't making plans, Ben."I started. "He asked me if he could take me out to dinner so we could talk about the baby." I said. Okay so I didn't lie technically, seeing as how we did talk about the baby. "I owed him that much, he hasn't spent much time with me or the baby, hell you bond more with the baby than he does." I finished.

"And that's my fault?" He said loudly. I can't remember the last time we fought, well that's probably because we never fight, we just have little arguments. "Its his fault he doesn't bond with his son! He doesn't care about the baby, he only cares about getting into every girl in schools pants!" He finished. I was angry now, he crossed the line when he said that Ricky didn't care about our son, which was totally wrong. Ricky cared and he was proving it each and every day.

"Don't you dare say that!" I spat angrily at him. " Ricky cares about our baby! You have no right to say any different!" I finished. My words made Ben mad, I could tell because his face was now turning a deep red color.

"He is playing you! Can't you see that?" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No he's not! You really need to get over your jealousy already, I'm with you! Not him!" I yelled back. He shook his head and then looked me in the eye.

"Do you love me?" He asked quietly. I froze. Did I love him?? Two weeks ago I would have said yes without thinking. Now it wasn't so easy. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I do love you." I said honestly. "But, as a friend." I finished, being completely honest with him, he deserved that much. His face fell. I felt guilty but I had to answer truthfully no matter how much it hurt him.

"I guess I always knew that." He replied sadly. "I guess this means we are breaking up." He said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I gulped, tears suddenly springing to my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied sadly. I went to say something else but Ben had suddenly started talking again.

"I could say the whole lets stay friends bit, but the truth is I can't just be friends with you. So, I think it would be better if we just went our separate ways." He said looking at me sadly. One tear fell from my eye, this was hurting me more than I thought it would.

"I agree." I said the words even though I did want to be friends with him, but I could see how it just wouldn't work. He looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"I love you, Amy." He said honestly. Another tear fell from my eye as he said those words.

"I love you too, Ben." I replied. He smiled. I could tell his heart was breaking, because both of our I love yous meant something completely different. He turned around and left, and I walked into my house, where my family was waiting for me. I didn't say anything to them as I made my way into my room, I just locked the door, laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I was awaken the next morning by someone banging on my door. I groaned, couldn't they leave me alone for once? I had a headache the size of Texas and I probably had mascara streaks down both of my eyes. I just wanted to hop in the shower and..... My thoughts where interrupted by more banging on the door and a voice asking me to open the door. Not just any voice, but his voice. The voice that made my heart skip a beat and the life inside of me kick happily.

"Please Amy, open the door." Ricky's voice pleaded through the door. Why was he knocking on my bedroom door at... I looked at the clock. 9 o'clock in the morning?? Then I remembered that I had locked my door last night and my family was probably worried to death and thought Ricky did something, and wanted him to fix it. I finally got out of bed and made my way to the door. Unlocking it and opening it to reveal a very handsome, very worried Ricky Underwood.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something to upset you last night?" He asked in rapid fire speed. I almost laughed at him.

"I'm okay Ricky. No you didn't do anything, me and Ben broke up last night." I replied making my way back to my bed so I could sit down. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked you out last night! It's my fault." He said. I stopped him there, it defiantly wasn't his fault.

"Its not you fault, Ricky. It's my fault and it's Ben's fault." I said. "He asked me if I loved him and I told him I loved him, but only as a friend. So he broke up with me and said that he didn't think it would be a good idea if we remained friends either." I finished sadly. He didn't look to convinced, he still thought it was his fault.

"He doesn't even want to be friends with you?" He asked surprised. I nodded my head.

"He said he can't just be my friend." I replied. I didn't really want to think about the conversation that took place last night, I knew if I kept talking about it I would be in tears again, and one thing I didn't want to do in front of Ricky, was cry. He already saw me cry once, but that was on accident. Not one I wanted to repeat, I always thought if I cried in front of him, he'd think of me as someone who was weak, he'd think of me as a child.

"I'm sorry." Ricky said sincerely before pulling me into a tight embrace.

As much as I tried not to, I cried. Instantly yelling at myself for being so stupid. I pulled away and started wiping the tears away. Ricky's thumb caught a stray tear and slowly wiped it away for me. I finally noticed how close he was to me, close enough to feel his warm breath on my face, close enough to smell his cologne which was completely intoxicating. My breath caught into my throat instantly, my heart beating a mile a minute. I wanted so badly to close the short distance between our lips. Ricky's dark brown eyes meet mine. I was finally about to close the space between us when I heard someone clearing there throat by my doorway. Ricky and I both jumped and separated as quickly as possible. I looked over towards my doorway, where my mother was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes darting suspiciously between me and Ricky.

"Is everything okay in here?" My mother asked. I wanted to yell at her, to get the hell out of my room, so Ricky and I could pick up where we left off, but I knew that wouldn't sit to well with my mother.

"Yes, Mother." I said annoyed. I saw the corner of Ricky's lips twitch as he tried not to smile.

"Okay." She said before turning her attention to Ricky. "I just wanted to say thanks for getting her to open her door, but now I have to get to work so I'll show you the way out." My mother said. I wanted to laugh at how protective she was being. It wasn't like Ricky could get me pregnant again. I watched as Ricky got up as my mom was getting ready to leave.

"Actually mom, would it be okay if Ricky stayed and kept me company?" I asked my mother nicely. Both my mother and Ricky turned back around and looked at me shocked.

"I don't know." My mom said.

"Please? You know how much I hate being left alone, when the baby could chose to come at any second." I said. She thought about it for a second before sighing.

"Fine". She said. "Just behave you guys, I'll be home at 4:30 and your father should be home with Ashley at 4. Call me if you need anything." She added quickly. She looked between me and Ricky, sighed, looked at her watch and said her final goodbyes before leaving. Ricky looked at me curiously.

"Why do you want me to stay?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"I just figured this would be a good time to start bonding with your son. Seeing as how I decided to keep him." I said smiling. Ricky smiled back before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank You." He whispered in my ear. Placing a tender kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled to myself. I decided on keeping him right after Ricky kissed me last night, before Ben broke up with me. I knew it would make Ricky happy, but it also made me happy. I couldn't even imagine giving our son to two strangers, so they could take care of him. The truth was I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let our son go. Also, a little part of me hoped that, now that I'm keeping the baby Ricky and I could try a real relationship for our son, and who knows, maybe even fall in love.

* * *

So I tried making this chapter a little longer but it really didn't come out that long. So i'm hoping the next chapter does finally come out at least a little bit longer than this. I finished this earlier than I thought I would, so the next chapter should be up by at least tuesday! Hopefully I can get it done sooner for you guys! Plus this chapter was a bit boring, which I apologize for! R&R!!


	6. Meeting Baby

A/N- I decided to change the name of this story to Change For You because I thought it fit better that Is It Love?. I was actually listening to the song Change For You by Midway State when I decided to change .

This chapter in Ricky's Pov!! This chapter was actually really hard to write.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was going to be a dad any day now. Amy was almost nine months along already! Amy and I had been going out for about a month now. This past month has been the most amazing month of my life, but I knew it wasn't even going to compare with how happy I am going to be when our son is finally born. I looked down at Amy, who was currently laying down, her head in my lap, sleeping. She was truly beautiful, not like other girls I had been with, she was truly a class all her own. She was starting to snore lightly now, I couldn't help but smile. I could get use to this. I was at her house, her dad still wasn't to fond of me, her mother and sister where actually starting to like me. I was spending all my free time with Amy, I was always afraid to leave her at the end of the day, afraid she'd go into labor while I was gone. She was due in about 2 weeks, but the doctor said she could go into labor at any given second, and that terrified me! We had already picked two names out that we liked, the first one was Thomas and the second one was Edward. Amy wanted to name the baby Ricky Jr. I don't know if she was just joking or being serious, I really hope she was joking though. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Amy, she was finally waking up.

"How long was I out?" Amy asked, trying so sit up. I laughed as I watched her.

"Not that long." I Replied. Helping Amy get up, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh. It feels like I've been out for hours." She said, rubbing her back lightly. I didn't reply, I just turned her head towards me and gave her a soft kiss. I was about to pull away but Amy threw her hands around my neck and kissed me passionately. I pulled away needing air. Honestly I could kiss her all day and never get tired of it.

It was already going on 9 pm. I groaned I didn't want to leave yet, Amy groaned too knowing I had to leave.

"Already?" She asked, pouting. I laughed.

"Yes, I'll be back here at 4 tomorrow, and then Wednesday I don't got work so I can be here earlier." I told her, smiling.

"Okay." She said giving me a kiss. I sighed when she pulled away. I hated leaving. She walked me to the door, we said goodnight and I went home.

* * *

I was almost asleep, it was around 2:30 in the morning when my cell phone started ringing. I could tell by the ring-tone that it was Amy, I jumped out of bed and answered my phone. I was nervous as hell, hoping nothing had happened to Amy or the baby.

"Amy? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" I asked quickly. Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.

"Ricky, its Anne, we just got to the hospital. The baby is coming." Anne said on the other line. I froze, this was it. This was the call!

"Ricky? Are you there?" Anne asked nervously after I hadn't said anything for two minutes.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm on my way." I replied, not waiting for a answer, I shut my phone and got dressed. I woke my foster parents up and told them I was going to the hospital, they told me they would meet me there in 10 minutes. As I went to go open my car door I noticed my hands where shaking, badly.

_Oh god, I don't think I'm ready. I'm going to be a father soon, real soon. I think I'm going to be sick. Stop it! Of course I'm ready! Amy and I are going to be great parents. I am not my father! **I am not my father.**_ That's what I kept repeating in my head as I made my way to the hospital.

I finally found Amy family in the waiting room. George was pacing back and forth, Ashley was sitting in a chair watching her dad, and Anne was waiting for me. As soon as she saw me she smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked putting a hand on my back. I gulped and nodded my head. She smiled and took me to Amy's room. Amy had asked me three weeks ago if I wanted to be in the room with her, I had told her that I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, she had looked at me and told me she wanted me to be one of the first people our son saw.

We made are way into the room and I saw Amy hooked up to a monitor. She looked completely miserable and it was all my fault. I hated myself at this very moment, I was the one causing Amy to be in pain. Seeming to hear my thoughts she smiled up at me. I tried to smile back, but I had a feeling it came out as a grimace. I slowly walked over to her and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"The pain will be gone soon enough." She replied. I looked at her wide eyed, she was so brave. If I was in that much pain I wouldn't be handling it that well. "Besides" She continued. "I wont even remember the pain when I meet our son." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, I got butterfly's just thinking about finally getting to hold my son in my arms.

* * *

It had been 5 hours already and our son still hasn't made his grand entrance. I was dead tired, Amy tried persuading me to take a nap on the couch they had in the room, but I was afraid I would miss something and quickly declined. The doctor said we wouldn't be waiting much longer, and the nurse said she would be willing to bet that the baby would be here before 10. I hope she is right, I don't know how much longer I can wait. My nerves where all bundled up, the back of my neck was sweaty and my legs felt like they would give out at any given second. I could tell Anne was as nervous as I was, she just hid it a little bit better than I did. Amy's contractions where so close together it was crazy, I wanted to take the pain away but I couldn't. Amy wanted a natural childbirth, so every time the doctor would ask if she wanted something for the pain she instantly said no.

About a half hour later (It is now 8.) the doctor was in the room getting ready to deliver mine and Amy's first child, our son. I held Amy's hand tightly as she got contractions and the doctor told her to push. It only took about 5 pushes until the screaming of our newborn son filled the room. My breath caught in my throat as the doctor asked if I wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Even though I was shaking like hell I cut the cord, not wanting to miss the opportunity. The nurse took our son and wrapped it in a blue blanket before handing it to Amy. I watched from my spot beside her, she had tears falling from her eyes and mine were already misty. I looked at our son, he had a little bit of brown hair on his head and his eyes where a light blue. I gulped, tears where threatening to fall. Amy looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you want to see your daddy?." She asked our son softly and then looked at me. I gulped and shook my head. I couldn't, I didn't know how to hold a baby. What if I dropped him?

"Go ahead." Amy said smiling. "Just remember to support his head." She said and went to move our son towards me. Support his head?? How could I support his head when I could bearly support my own body right now?? I shakily reached for our son, I picked him up slowly making sure to support his head and cradled him to my chest. As I looked down at the little stranger in my arms I couldn't help but get emotional. Tears threatened to fall, I tried holding onto them for dear life but one betrayed me and ran down my cheek. He was the most precious thing I have ever seen. I already loved him. I couldn't help but smile and think about how spoiled he was going to be. I looked down at Amy who was smilng at me as I held the life we created together, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"He's so tiny." I said looking down at our son once more.

"I know." Amy replied smiling tiredly. "I'm exhausted." She added.

"Amy we got to deliver the placenta now." The doctor said. I heard her groan and I laughed. The nurse came over and took the our son so she could get clean him off and get his height, and weight. Our son was born at 9:55 am on June 14th, weighed 6 pounds 10 ounces and is 20 inches long.

"So have you guys picked out a name?" Anne asked. I had forgotten she was even in the room.

"We have two names picked out." She looked at me and smiled. "But I don't think either of those names work. He looks like a Ricky Jr. to me.". I looked at her like she was crazy. Anne looked shocked.

"Why do you want to name him after me?" I asked curiously. She laughed.

"Because your his father and he looks like a Ricky." Was Amy's reply. "I want to name him Ricky." She added. I shook my head.

"I don't know.". I said honestly.

"Please!" She asked, making a pouty face. I sighed.

"If thats what you want." I said smiling. Ricky Jr., that would have to take some time getting use too. She smiled.

"Ricky Underwood Jr." She said, testing it out. It sounded weird but I knew it would grow on me.

* * *

George, Anne, Ashley and my foster parents spent some time with Ricky Jr while Amy took a nap. I went to the corner of the room and pulled out my cell phone and called a number that I had only called once before.

"Hello. Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Its Ricky. Can you come to the hospital, Amy had the baby." I said into the phone.

"I'm on my way." The voice said before hanging up.

* * *

Okay so there it is! I really think this has got to be my favorite chapter! I just got done watching the new episode of The Secret Life and thought it was sooooo sweet when the little baby fell out of Ricky's pillow case! The scene with Ben and Amy kissing really made me sick!! Then Amy really pissed me off, she wasn't even going to call Ricky, and he was baby proofing the room!! OMG You have no idea how pissed off I am at Amy!!!! Ugh! The last episode looks soooooo good though!!

I hope you guys enjoyed my take on the delivery of the baby!! =] R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Richard James Underwood Jr. was the full name of mine and Ricky's newborn son. My dad wasn't thrilled with the name choice, but I'm sure he will get over it. We signed the birth certificate as soon as I woke up from my nap. I could tell Ricky was extremely tired and I wanted him to take a nap but he wouldn't. Sometimes that man is so stubborn!

There was a knock at the door to my post par-tum room. Ricky's eyes flickered over to the door, before yelling come in. To say I was surprised to see my ex-boyfriend, Ben Boykewich walk through the door was an understatement. He looked extremely nervous but managed a small smile.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"Ricky called me." He replied looking at Ricky and smiled. _Wait did he just smile at Ricky??? _I looked over at Ricky who was now looking at me and winked, his famous smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm glad your here." I said honestly. I didn't think I would ever see him again, well except for when I would pass him in the hall at school once it started up again in August.

"Me too." He replied.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked. Ben was looking at our sleeping son. I had just got done feeding and changing him before he came. His eyes darted over to Ricky who nodded his head at Ben, answering some silent question. Ricky got up and slowly picked up little Ricky and put the him in Ben's arms.

"He's so small" Ben said looking down at the little life he was holding. Ricky was standing next to Ben as he held him, Ricky looked so protective it was adorable. I couldn't even imagine how protective he would be if we would have had a little girl. I smiled at the thought. Ricky was going to be a great father, that I was sure of.

"Does he have a name yet?" Ben asked, looking over at me curiously.

"Richard James Underwood Jr." I said proudly. I saw Ricky smile as I said our sons name. I don't think Ben liked that name much, but he didn't say anything and just nodded his head.

The baby started to squirm in Ben's arms and about five seconds later started crying. Ben looked completely freaked out, and Ricky quickly scooped the baby out of Ben's arms. As soon as Ricky cradled the baby to his chest he stopped crying. Ricky smiled proudly.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ben, baby's just cry alot thats all." I said as I saw the look on his face. I know Ben, he was probably beating himself up about moving the wrong way and waking the him up.

"What's all the fussing for?" Ricky cooed to our son. I smiled, Ricky was completely adorable when he talked to the baby. "Did mean old Ben scare you?" He cooed again. "Don't worry he scares everybody" He continued. I would have laughed but the look on Ben's face stopped me.

"He's just joking Ben." I said. He shook his head.

"I should go." Ben said sadly.

"Ugh Ben I was just joking seriously, you don't got to leave." Ricky said. Ben just shook his head again.

"I just came to see Amy and the baby. I've seen both of them so now I'm going to go." He replied. I sighed.

"Ben really you don't have to go. I miss you." I said sadly. I saw Ricky frown a little as I said that. "Why can't we be friends?" I asked.

"You know why." Ben started. "He really is a cute baby, he looks just like you Amy." Ben said quietly before turning around leaving, before I could say anything else.

"I'm sorry about that, Amy. I shouldn't have called him. I just thought since he spent so much time with you while you where pregnant that he'd want to see him." Ricky said. I sighed.

"No, I'm glad you called him. I'm glad he at least got to hold the baby once before we went our separate ways." I said smiling sadly at Ricky.

Ricky sat down on the rocking chair, that was next to my hospital bed, so he could rock the baby back to sleep. As he sat there I could see his eyes lids getting heavy as the rocking motion was not only lulling the baby to sleep but Ricky too.

"Here Ricky had me little Ricky and take a nap already." I said. Ricky's eyes snapped open.

"No, I don't need a nap." He said. I was expecting that, because that was his reply every-time I told him to go to sleep. I know why too, he was afraid he'd miss something.

"Ricky, really your not going to miss anything by taking a couple hours to sleep." I said.

"You need the sleep more than I do." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"I got enough sleep, I will be fine for a couple of hours. Plus if I need any help I can always buzz the nurse." He sighed. "Did you even get any sleep last night?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." He replied. I knew he was lying because I had heard him tell his foster parents that he didn't sleep at all, when he thought I was sleeping.

"Stop lying already, and go get some sleep." I said. "You won't go home until I do, so at least take a nap. You can't stay up for three days, Ricky." I said.

"Yes I can." He said. I groaned why did he have to make everything so complicated.

"Hand me little Ricky and lay your butt down on that couch and take a nap!" I ordered. He looked at me and laughed.

"Yes mam!" He said getting up, placing the baby in my arms, bent down and placed a kiss on the top of our sons head and then mine. Saluting with a smile hewalked over to the couch and laid down. With in minutes he was snoring softly. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Please don't be a stubborn as your father." I whispered to our sleeping son. Smiling from ear to ear.

I watched as our son slept in my arms, swaddled in a blue blanket a blue hat adoring his tiny head. He looked just like Ricky to be completely honest. I don't see how Ben could say he looked just like me, sure he had some of my facial features but he defiantly looks like Ricky. His eyes are dark blue, but the doctor said most babies are born with blue eyes, if they are going to change they will within the next upcoming months. For the most part he was a quiet baby, well at least right now he was. My mom couldn't get over how quiet he was, I thought it was a blessing!

I couldn't wait to get out of this damn hospital, I wasn't even here a full day yet. It was only twelve-thirty!! It seemed like the day was dragging on forever but that's probably because I was in the hospital and I wasn't going to have any kind of freedom for the next three days. Hopefully they will release me early, I hate hospitals! My family had left to get lunch, thankfully they where bringing Ricky and I something back. The food at the hospital was gross, and I defiantly didn't want to eat it for the next 3 days. There is nothing to do in this room, there is a TV though and a DVD player, so I will have to ask my mom to bring some DVDs from home. My family finally arrived back to my room at one with McDonalds. The smell of their fries was intoxicating and my stomach growled loudly. My dad laughed at me and handed over the bag. I haven't had McDonalds since I found out I was pregnant.

"You finally got Ricky to take a nap?" My mom asked smiling. I laughed.

"Yes, but it was like pulling teeth." I said. My mom and dad laughed.

"I had the same problem with your father." My mom said looking at my father shaking her head laughing.

"Has the baby been giving you any problems?" My mom asked.

"Nope he's been quiet, the last time he cried was when Ben...." I trailed. I forgot, they weren't here when Ben had stopped by.

"Ben was here?" My dad asked.

"Yes, Ricky called him and told him I had the baby and invited him here." I said. I didn't really want to talk about Ben anymore.

"Well that was nice of Ricky, did Ben hold the baby?" My mom asked. I nodded my head.

"Here Ashley, you want to hold your nephew while I eat my lunch?" I asked her. I wanted Ashley to bond with him. She nodded her head and I handed him to her, smiling.

"Yeah he held him, he started crying though which freaked Ben out and then Ben left. He wasn't here very long." I said, snacking on some fries. "Mom can you wake Ricky up for me? I don't really want to wake him up yet, but I don't want his lunch to go cold." I said. My mom nodded before walking over to the couch and gently shaking Ricky awake.

"Is the baby okay?" Ricky asked getting up quickly. My mom smiled at him and told him lunch was here. I saw the corner of my dads lips twitch like he wanted to smile when Ricky asked if the baby was okay. I smiled to myself, I knew my dad was starting to warm up to Ricky, though he'd never admit it.

After lunch my family stayed until visiting hours were over and went home. Ricky now sat, on the rocking chair, feeding our son. Taking the bottle out of his mouth every once in a while to make sure he didn't drink over 30 ML(A/N- I'm not totally sure on this, I think its 30 ML but I could be totally wrong. So if i'm wrong please correct me!Thanks!) and burping him a couple times. I was tired, but I didn't want to miss Ricky changing his diaper. It was really comical, I had to help him because he was having such a tough time.

"It was easier changing the baby doll." He murmured frustrated. I laughed.

"That's because baby dolls don't move around, and they can't pee on you." I said laughing. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." I added. He looked at me scared.

"I have to change him again?" He asked frightened. I busted out laughing, he was to cute.

"Of course you do! Your not getting out of it that easy mister." I said laughing some more, laying my head back against the pillow, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Mommy's so funny isn't she?" He cooed to our son. I smiled.

I really am a Mother aren't I? Its weird the whole time I was pregnant I dreaded becoming a mother, now it brought a smile to my face. My smile grew wider as I thought of sitting on a porch step, Ricky's arms wrapped around me, our son running around in the backyard, chasing a golden retriever puppy. We could be a family, I was determined to give our son that future. I finally drifted into a deep sleep as I thought about my future, that would hopefully include Ricky as my husband.

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get another chapter written. This one wasn't as eventful as the last but hopefully still as good! Alright i'm off to bed now. Night! R&R!!


	8. Sophie?

A/N- I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last two chapters.

myasiansuperpowers-In the hospital after my mom gave birth I know they where telling my mom not to feed her over so many mL, my mom thinks it was 20 but she's not sure. When we got home we just went with 2 oz too.

reading book worm girl- Thanks for the suggestion! I'm not quite done with the story yet, so if write something like that it wouldn't be till like the last chapter.

OMG I saw 5 previews for the last episode of the secret life and Amy is just pissing me off even more! If you want to watch the previews (all five of them) go to youtube and search "One Night at Band Camp" for the American Teenager and it will bring up all 5. The fifth one is the one that pisses me off and you'll see why. If you have trouble finding the previews just e-mail me and I'll send you the links!

Anyways, this chapter is going to be in **Ricky's POV**!!!! Enjoy!

* * *

It is September 14th, it has been three months since Amy gave birth to our son. I spent as much time as possible with Amy and little Ricky, as Amy likes to call him. He was the most precious thing in my whole world besides Amy. As I looked at our son, sleeping in his crib next to Amy's bed, I knew I would do anything for him. If he ever wanted anything all he would have to do was ask and I'd make sure he got it. I would die for him and Amy, I knew that for a fact. It is crazy how much growing up I have done these past couple of months. I actually believed that I was in fact not my father, I could never abuse my son the way my father abused me. Dr. Fields couldn't get over how much my son and Amy had made me change. I can honestly say I am happy, I couldn't say that five months ago, I was far from happy back then. I no longer have the need to try and sleep with every single girl I come across, which pisses Adrian off immensely. No, I wanted to be a good father and a good boyfriend, I wanted to be someone Amy could trust. Amy didn't trust me five months ago, hell she despised me! I wanted her to see me as someone she wanted to see every single day, someone she wanted to lay next to every night, I wanted to her to see me as a potential husband. I did someday want to be her husband, not right now, we are still way to young, but in say five, six years. To be truthfully honest, I could see Amy and I married, with three more kids. I know that might sound crazy, seeing as how I'm only sixteen but when I looked in Amy's eyes I could see that future. As I watched her pick up our crying son from his crib, nurturing him, my heart melt. That might sound girlie but it did, no other girl had this effect on me, and I can say with one-hundred percent certainty that no girl other than Amy will effect me this way. Amy is one in a million, if she wanted the moon and stars I would grab them out of the sky for her. She brought out the softer side of me.

"Ricky!" Amy said loudly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, smiling. She laughed.

"I was saying since its such a nice day out I wanted to know if you wanted to take Ricky Jr. to the park." She repeated. I nodded my head and said sure.

She handed me our son while she got him clothes. I looked down, my eyes meeting my own eyes. Little Ricky's eyes had changed to brown about a month and a half ago, they looked exactly like mine. He was currently grinning up at me, I smiled back and started making kissing noises, he loved it when Amy and I made that noise. I gave him a kiss on his cheek which only made his smile get wider. I heard Amy re-enter her room with a clean pair of clothes for him to wear, (baby's go through clothes like crazy!) a diaper and baby wipes.

"Go see mommy! She's going to change you." I cooed. I hurried and placed him in Amy's arms before she could protest. I had mastered diapers quickly two months ago but I still made Amy change him when ever I could. Diaper changing defiantly wasn't the best thing about parenthood that's for sure.I didn't have a problem with the pee diapers, unless he peed on me, but I'd rather change a pee diaper than a poop one. Amy was the mother, she handles the smell better than I do.

"Ricky!! Why can't you change him this time?? I changed him the last two times!" Amy whined. I laughed.

"Because you where the last one to hold him." I said, playfully sticking my tongue out. I looked down at little Ricky who was currently laying down on Amy's bed so he could be changed, he was smiling at us. "See even little stinker here agrees with me." I said, smiling lovingly at our son.

I had started calling him little stinker when I first attempted to change one of the diapers he had decided to fill with poop, while Amy was taking a shower. He seemed to like the nickname, Amy always threw me a look when I called him that, she thought it was cruel.

"Ricky! You know I hate it when you call him that!" She said with a groan. I laughed at her.

"I know, I just like getting under your skin." I said smiling as she threw me another look of annoyance.

"Here change his clothes while I get his diaper bag ready." She said handing me our son again.

"Okey dokey!" I said with a smirk, she rolled her eyes playfully before leaving the room.

I set him back down on the bed, changing his clothes. He watched me smiling the whole time, he really was a happy baby. Maybe I should change his nickname to Smiley, well Amy would like that anyways. I have been calling him little stinker for to long to change it now, plus that would please Amy and well I liked ruffling her feathers. I picked up baby Ricky again and smiled.

"Are you going to say Da-Da!" I cooed making him smile. "Go ahead you can say it." I cooed again, he made a sound that sounded like ahhh, I smiled he is to adorable. I could already tell he was going to be a heart breaker.

"Okay all ready." I heard Amy say from behind me, leaning against her door frame. I turned around to see her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. She laughed.

"Nothing, jeez talk about being paranoid." She said giggling. "Its just you are so cute when you talk to him." She added, still smiling.

I playfully rolled my eyes, a grin stretching across my face. We got little Ricky situated into his stroller and left, making our way to the park. Once we got there Amy took him out of the stroller and sat down on the bench, making Ricky Jr. sit on her lap.

"Why don't you take him over to the slide and sit him on your lap while you go down?" I asked. "I don't see the point in bringing him to the park if your just going to sit on the bench with him. We could have just sat on your porch step." I added. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you always got to be such a smart ass?" She asked. I laughed.

"Of course." I said. She groaned agitated.

"Here why don't you take him to the slide, seeing as how it was your idea. I'll meet you over there in a couple minutes, I want to call Ashley." She said.

"Fine." I said, pretending to be annoyed. She just laughed at me and handed me Ricky Jr. before shooing us off.

I knew Amy missed Ashley dearly. Ashley had moved in with her dad right after she had Ricky Jr., she had taken it hard. Ashley was the only person she could really talk to since her parents split. Amy now tried to act like she was happy for her sister but I knew she hated being away from her.

I went down the slide at least a dozen times before Amy joined me, then we took turns, Ricky Jr. seemed to be enjoying himself. We finally got tired of the slide and little Ricky was getting tired. We were getting ready to leave when I heard someone say my name from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with a face I hadn't seen in four years, it was the face that belonged to my older sister Sophie. I froze, my eyes welling with tears. I never told anyone I had a older sister, that was because I never thought I'd see her again, yet there she stood clear as day.

* * *

Okay so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know my story hasn't been that dramatic so I thought I should shake things up a bit, its not as long as some of the other chapters but I'm like falling asleep as I write this. lol. R&R!!


	9. Hugs and Fights

A/N- I just started writing a Troypay story for High School Musical so it might take me a little longer to get chapters out now. Anyways here is the next chapter! Its still in Rickys Pov!!

* * *

It felt like days went past as I looked at my older sister Sophie. She was taller than I remember, still not as tall as I was. She looked thinner than I remember too. Sophie was 19 years old, three years older than I am. The last time I saw her was four years ago, right before she was taken in by some couple in their forty's, I was taken in by my foster parents about a year after. From what I remember the couple that had taken my sister in moved to Ohio, I never even believed for one second that I'd see her again. It had been hard to accept that, but I eventually did as best I could, but now she was standing in front of me and it was like the whole world stopped. The only person I could ever talk to was Sophie. After my dad left my room every evening after teaching me one of his "lessons" she would come in and hold me until I fell asleep. She was the only person I could count on, the only person I trusted, the only person I loved. Of course that was before I meet Amy and then had a son.

"Ricky." Sophie said, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was smiling brightly. I didn't answer, I just pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into her ear. I pulled away a little and kissed her forehead. I pulled back all the way to see my sister crying softly, I'm not going to lie, I was getting choked up myself. I heard Amy lightly cough behind me, I turned to look at her.

"Sorry about that Amy, this is my sister Sophie. Sophie this is my girlfriend Amy." I said. She looked at me wide-eyed, before looking at Sophie. My sister held out her hand.

"Girlfriend huh? Its very nice to meet you." Sophie said as Amy took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too. Ricky never mentioned he had a sister." Amy said. Sophie looked at me with curious eyes.

"You never metioned you had an older sister to your girlfriend?" Sophie asked. I gulped, I knew she was going to yell at me later.

"I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again. I would have eventually told Amy about you." I replied guilty.

"Yeah ok sure." Sophie said playfully punching me on my arm. In his stroller little Ricky started fussing. Sophie's eyes darted to the stroller and then to me.

"Yours?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"Your a father, huh?" She said looking at the stroller again. "I'd never imagine that, you a father at 16." She added looking up at me.

"Well it wasn't exactly planned." I replied, rolling my eyes at her. Amy took our son out of his stroller.

"Do you want to go see daddy?" Amy cooed. I smiled, every-time the baby cried she would hand me him because he would stop crying for me.

"Hey there little stinker" I cooed. Amy threw me a look. "What a matter?" I added. He smiled at me, I smiled back. I looked over at my sister who was now intently looking at little Ricky. "Do you want to go see Aunt Sophie?" I asked, looking at Sophie. Her head snapped up to look at me. She looked nervous. I carefully handed little Ricky to her smiling.

"Aunt Sophie?" She said weirdly. "That just doesn't sound right, I'm only 19! I shouldn't be an aunt yet." She said laughing. I smiled. "So does he have a name?" She asked looking at me.

"Richard James Underwood Jr." I said proudly. She looked at me and laughed.

"You couldn't come up with anything else? I feel sorry for the kid." She said laughing. I looked over at Amy who was frowning slightly.

"Actually Sophie, Amy was the one who named him." I said. She looked over at Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just joking around." She said quickly, not wanting to upset her.

"That's okay." Amy replied. I knew she was lying because she looked pissed off.

"So how old is he?" Sophie asked.

"He's exactly three months today." I said. Amy smiled from beside me and I put my arm around her and pulled her close to my side.

"Oh." She started. "It's crazy how much you've changed, I barley recognize you." She added. I looked at her curiously.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. She laughed at me.

"No. It's just you've grown up alot since I last saw you." She said. "Your not a little kid anymore, your not my little Ricky anymore." She added sadly. I sighed.

"I'm happy, Sophie." I said giving her a small smile. She nodded her head.

"I can see that." She said softly. "I really am happy for you." She added.

Ricky Jr. started fussing again, I quickly grabbed him out of my sisters arms to calm him down. Amy said he should be getting ready to eat so we started getting ready to leave.

"I'll stop over your foster parents house later, so we can catch up some more." Sophie said. "Its was nice meeting you Amy." She added before leaving.

The walk back home was pretty silent, once we got back to Amy's house Anne was in the kitchen making dinner. She turned around when she heard us come in.

"Ricky, there was some girl looking for you." Anne started. I nodded my head.

"My sister, she found us at the park." I replied. She looked at me curiously.

"I didn't know you had a sister." She said intrigued.

"Nobody did, apparently he doesn't think its important to tell anybody about his life." Amy said from behind me, making a bottle. I could tell she was upset with me.

"You know why I didn't tell you! I didn't think I'd ever see her again." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"That's really not a good enough reason." She snapped. I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" I asked her. "I would have told you eventually I just didn't think it was that important, but apparently I was wrong." She slammed the bottle onto the counter.

"Yeah, you were wrong." She yelled, the baby started crying again. I groaned frustrated.

"Look I said I was sorry okay! I don't want to fight with you." I said, taking little Ricky from her arms and picking up the bottle and started feeding him.

"Whatever" She replied, going to the kitchen table to sit down.

After I feed and changed little Ricky, I wasn't about to protest to changing the baby, I wasn't in the mood to start fighting again, Anne asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner. I declined and told her that my sister was going to be coming over my foster parents house in a while and left. The real reason I didn't stay though was because I didn't want Amy and I to fight anymore today. I don't know what she was so mad about, its not like I had killed somebody and didn't tell her. She could just turn the littlest things and make them huge and then we would end up fighting about it. Just because I loved her doesn't mean she can't get on my nerves from time to time. I sighed before turning the corner and pulled up in front of my foster parents house. Sophie was currently sitting on the porch step, she didn't look good at all.

* * *

Okay another chapter finished. In my opinion this isn't the best chapter I've written but I guess it will have to do. I'm thinking about starting another Ramy story except this one will be more of a horror story, so if you guys want me to write it just let me know! R&R!

Becca!


	10. Darkness

**A/N- Okay so it took me a couple of days but here it is! This is still in Ricky's Pov!!**

**

* * *

**

Sophie was sitting on the porch step obviously waiting for me. She looked different then she did two hours ago, she looked extremely exhausted.

"Hey Soph." I said softly sitting next to her on the step, she looked at me, bags under her eyes.

"Hey Ricky." Sophie said tiredly.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously. She looked at me sadly.

"Life" She replied simply. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you want to come in, have some dinner?" I asked. "Margret would love to meet you." I added sincerely. Margret knew about my sister, she never brought her up around me though.

"You don't know how good that sounds, I'm starving." She said softly, she defiantly looked like she hadn't ate in days.

I helped her off the step and led her into my foster parents house, Margret was setting the table for dinner.

"Finally! Ricky I wish you'd call....." Margret trailed when she saw me and Sophie.

"Who is this?" Margret asked looking at me intently, I coughed.

"Margret this is my sister Sophie, Sophie this is Margret my foster mom." I said quickly breaking my foster moms gaze.

"Your sister? Oh good heavens, its so nice to meet you!" Margret said, quickly walking over to pull my sister into a hug.

"Ugh its nice to meet you too." My sister said obviously surprised by the gesture, awkwardly hugging Margret back.

"Oh goodness you must be starving." Margret said taking in my sisters appearance. "Here sit down, supper is just about ready." Margret said walking Sophie to the table.

Margret had piled so much food on Sophie plate it was insane and then insisted that she had seconds, for a second I honestly believed Sophie might explode from all the food being shoved down her throat. That's Margret for you though! Margret offered her my room and then kicked me to the couch. Margret cleaned up the dishes while Sophie and I headed to the basement which I called my own little "sanctuary" to catch up on each others lives.

"I still can't believe your a father" Sophie started, sitting on the couch.

"Me either." I said laughing.

"So how did it happen?" She asked. I laughed.

"Do I really need to tell you?" I asked, rolling my eyes playfully.

"That's not what I meant, obviously I know how it happened" She started, chuckling a little. "What I meant to say was why Amy? Why her?" She asked. I looked at her weirdly.

"I don't know, it wasn't planned. Maybe it was fate? I really don't know." I said thinking a little, it was weird how I got Amy pregnant the first time we were intimate, seeing as how Adrian and I had been together many times, not to mention the girls before Amy and Adrian. Okay that sounds bad I know, but I really am a different guy now, Amy and my son changed me for the better.

"Fate? Right" She said before laughing, I laughed with her.

"So what about you? You've heard just about everything you need to know about me but I have no idea what's been up with you." I said extremely curious.

"Nothing really." She started. "I can assure you that I haven't had a baby in the last four years though." She said laughing, obviously trying change the subject.

"Oh cut the crap and answer the question already."I said, reaching over to ruffle her bangs.

"You don't want to know." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"Come on Soph, I want to know. No matter how bad, I will always be here for you. You can count on that." I said sincerely. Sophie looked up and sighed.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it." She said softly, I nodded my head. She sighed again before answering.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning" She started. "After my foster parents moved me to Ohio I started acting out, I couldn't stand them. I started doing drugs about five months after we moved to Ohio. I started seeing this guy Jason, lets just say he isn't the nicest guy. One night we were arguing about something completely stupid, when he first hit me." She continued.

My breath caught in my throat, she was doing drugs and she had an abusive boyfriend. I could barley wrap my brain around it, how could she get herself into this kind of mess? Growing up I always thought she would end up being a successful lawyer or something important. She was always so independent, and was very outspoken, she was brave and strong. As I looked at her now I realized for the first time that she didn't look so strong anymore, she looked like a broken child.

"I'm still with him because even though he hits me I'm afraid he would kill me if I tried to leave him." Sophie said, taking a deep breath trying to gage my reaction.

I felt sick to my stomach, my sister was staying with an abusive asshole because she was afraid for her life. My sister didn't deserve this, she is one of the most caring people I know, taking care of me when my parents where to busy doing drugs and fighting, and this is what she gets in return? It wasn't right, I wanted to find this Jason prick and kill him for hurting my sister, physically and emotionally. I looked at my sister, and I mean really looked at her for the first time today.

She was thin and I mean deadly thin, she had black rings around her eyes, her veins sticking out of her arms, her hair laid on her head dead and limp, she looked like a walking skeleton. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed earlier, I wanted to hug her, comfort her, but I was scared to touch her, scared I might break her in half. She use to be so beautiful, strong, happy, she wasn't any of those things now. My ears started to ring, my stomach getting queasy, I wanted to puke, this was all my fault! If I had just kept my mouth quiet about my father.... My thoughts trailed as the room suddenly started to spin.

It felt like I was going to pass out, I saw my sister's lips move, obviously saying something but I didn't hear anything. My ears suddenly not working, my mouth felt dry, it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Before I could get a grasp on what was happening darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Okay so this wasn't the longest chapter, but that seemed like a good place to end. **

**I just started making fan videos for Amy and Ricky on Youtube so if you guys want to watch them my account is AlexzTimFan on there as well. I've made two of them, one with the song Secret Valentine by We The Kings and one with the song Round and Round by V Factory. So check them out if you get the chance! **

**Anyways I can't wait till the season finale tonight! My heart is going to melt when they show Ricky holding his son!! YAY! **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! In the mean time R&R!!**


	11. Stranger

**A/N-Okay so it's been about a week since my last chapter, I got super busy! Saturday I got my copy of Twilight!!! I spent all day watching it!! lol. Anyways I wanted to get this chapter written and posted before tonights episode of The Secret Life, I got a little confused last week. I thought the Finale was last weeks episode so I'm sorry for the mistake! I got a hell of a lot more reviews for my last chapter than I was expecting too, so Thank You Everyone for reading and reviewing!!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

"Ricky?"

I heard someone ask. My eyes started to flutter open but my eyes wouldn't focus. I felt someone put a wet cloth on my head. The last thing I remember is feeling sick to my stomach, ringing in my ears and then of course darkness. My head hurt, my stomach still felt a bit queasy. My eyes slowly started to focus, I could see Sophie kneeling beside me with a worried expression. Margret was pressing a cold, wet cloth against my head. I noticed the light was on, shining brightly, making my eyes burn and my head pound. I groaned and quickly shut my eyes, wanting to get rid of the pounding in my head.

"Ricky? Ricky are you okay?" I heard Margret ask worried. I groaned again, not wanting to open my eyes again, so I just nodded my head. Instantly regretting it because it just made the pounding in my head worse.

"Can you sit up?" Sophie asked, nervousness evident in her voice.

To be honest, I didn't even want to attempt to sit up. I was pretty sure it would just make me feel worse, but I gritted my teeth and carefully sat myself up. I opened my eyes again, looking around I was sitting on the ground next to the couch. I don't even remember getting up off the couch, so how the hell did I manage to get on the ground.

"You scared us." Margret started quickly. "When you fainted you hit your head on the table and got yourself a pretty good cut. How do you feel? Do you need some aspirin?" She added quickly, looking over me again, probably making sure there wasn't any other wound she missed.

"My head is killing me." I admitted. Sophie instantly got up and ran upstairs, heading for the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Margret asked with a hint of anger. I groaned, she defiantly wasn't helping my head right now.

"I fainted." I stated simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know what I meant." She said looking at me seriously, she wasn't in the mood for my games.

"I'll explain everything to you later." I said quickly and quietly as Sophie ran back down the steps, a glass of water in one hand, two aspirin in the other.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the water and aspirin. She nodded her head before sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Sophie said, looking sad.

"What? You don't have to leave, you already know you can stay in Ricky's room" Margret said looking confused. Sophie shook her head.

"No, really I need to leave." Sophie said standing up. I looked at her confused.

"Why? I don't want you to go." I said sadly. Sophie looked at me sadly before walking over to me and hugging me.

"You'll see me again, I promise." She whispered in my ear before walking over to Margret giving her a hug and thanking her for her hospitality. Then she was gone.

"Why don't you go to bed." Margret said helping me up. I nodded before saying goodnight and going to my room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a very chipper Margret pulling my blinds open.

"Wake up Ricky, I've invited Amy over for lunch. I am starting to miss Ricky Jr." Margret said, shaking her head at me like it was my fault. I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, I couldn't wait to see little Ricky, it seems like I hadn't seen him in days. Plus, I wanted to apologize to Amy. I felt bad about not telling her about my sister.

Amy and Ricky Jr. arrived at 12:10, I was helping Margret set the table, when I heard a car pull in our driveway. I basically ran out there to help Amy, I couldn't tell if she was still mad at me.

After lunch I suggested that Margret and Ricky Jr. had some time to bond while I talked to Amy. We where currently sitting on my couch in the basement.

"Look Amy, I just want to say I'm sorry, I should have told you about my sister." I said quietly.

"That's okay, really it's none of my business and I shouldn't have yelled at you." Amy said before kissing me lightly on the lips.

I smiled, glad she was no longer mad at me. I heard a knocking on the front door upstairs, twenty seconds later Margret yelled down for me. Amy and I walked upstairs together, Amy going with Margret into the living room before I went to the door.

I finally made it to my front door to see a guy standing there, he had to be 6 foot, he had dirty blonde hair, and a dirty goatee.

"Can I help you?" I asked quickly, not wanting to be near this stranger much longer.

"You must be Ricky, is your sister Sophie here?" The stranger asked in a deep voice. He looked and sounded like a serial killer.

"No, my sister isn't here." I replied shortly.

"Okay, well if you see her can you tell her Jason is looking for her."

* * *

**Okay so very short chapter,** **but I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll try and post more in a couple days but my monitor is dying!!! So I have no idea whats going to happen from day to day! R&R!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up!**

* * *

_"Okay, well if you see her could you tell her Jason is looking for her."_

I froze. The conversation I had with my sister came crashing back into my head, making my stomach churn. My hands automatically balled into fists, wanting badly to punch this low life scum. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but it didn't work. I closed my eyes for a brief second, thinking about Ricky Jr. and Amy. That made me calm down a little.

"Did you here me, man?" Jason asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh I heard you alright, 'man'." I said, spitting the words back at him venomously. He unthinkingly took a step backwards. So he is scared of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked nervously. I stepped towards him, my eyes narrowed.

"You are my problem, asshole." I said. My jaw locking. "You think I'm going to let you near my sister? Do you have a death wish?" I asked. He gulped unconsciously before composing himself as much as he could.

"I just want to see your sister, why are you pissed off at me? I don't even know you!" He said quickly, glaring at me.

Before I could stop myself, my fist came in contact with his face. Blood poured out of his nose. His hand automatically went to cover his nose.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?" He asked seething. "You broke my nose, prick!" He added.

"Good! Now I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully." I started. Wanting badly to punch him again. "Stay away from my sister! And if I ever see you around here again, well lets just say you will have more than a broken nose next time." I said, getting in his face.

"Is that a threat?" Jason asked. I smiled at how scared he sounded.

"No, its a promise." I sneered at him. He flinched a little. Punk!

He nodded, practically running back to his car. I slammed the door shut, and cringed knowing to hear from margret about that.

"What the heck is going on in here." Margret yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE FULL CHAPTER!** **I got a new tower a couple months ago and it broke last night!!! I'm soooo mad! This is as much as I got done last night and now i'm using my moms computer to update you guys. Hopefully the tower can be fixed so I can finish! Again i'm sooooo sorry guys!!!**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**A/N-PLEASE READ!!!!! This is just a Authors note!!! I know that most people don't bother reading these but I would appreciate if you guys took a couple of minutes to read this! **

**Its going to be a while until I get a chance to update this story, and I'm going to tell you why. **

**Sunday night at 8 o'clock, my mom got a call from the police after my sister had missed curfew. My sister had been pulled out of the river and was on her way to children's hospital, and her friend was missing. My sister had slight hypothermia but was giving information to police. **

**Now before I go any further, my sister and her friend were NOT allowed to be anywhere near the river!! They went without permission and didn't tell anyone (except her friends brothers! We didn't find this out until after the call). **

**They were only at the river because my sisters friend wanted to get his feet wet, but a boat and a jet ski went past causing the boy to get knocked into the water. Her friend could not swim and my sister had told him not to go so far into the water. After he was pulled under, my sister (who only knows how to doggy paddle, but has to keep her nose plugged) went in after him. She had a hold of his hand (the part of the river they where in was 15 feet deep) but his hand slipped. Now I'm not going to go into anymore details after that because every time I think about it I get very emotional. Her friend did drown. It has been tough the past couple of days. An officer (who was so patient and very very nice and just unbelievably great) came to get her side of the story on Monday, and then yesterday my mom had two grief counselors come over and talk to my sister. I haven't gotten much sleep over the past 2 days because my sister is afraid to fall asleep so she has asked me to try and stay up with her. **

**I would like all of you reading to pray for the boys family! They are going through hell right now! I can't even imagine if I had lost my sister! **

**I'd like all of you to know that my sister is doing okay! All she has is a cold and of course its never easy dealing with the death of a friend, espically when she was. She thinks she should have done more, but she did everything in her power to try and save him. **

**Again I know this isn't going to bring him back, but please pray for the boys family! **

**Thank You,**

**Becca**


	14. Start Again

**Chapter 13 - Start Again**

_"Okay, well if you see her could you tell her Jason is looking for her."_

I froze. The conversation I had with my sister came crashing back into my head, making my stomach churn. My hands automatically balled into fists, wanting badly to punch this low life scum. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but it didn't work. I closed my eyes for a brief second, thinking about Ricky Jr. and Amy. That made me calm down a little.

"Did you here me, man?" Jason asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh I heard you alright, 'man'." I said, spitting the words back at him venomously. He unthinkingly took a step backwards. So he is scared of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked nervously. I stepped towards him, my eyes narrowed.

"You are my problem, asshole." I said. My jaw locking. "You think I'm going to let you near my sister? Do you have a death wish?" I asked. He gulped unconsciously before composing himself as much as he could.

"I just want to see your sister, why are you pissed off at me? I don't even know you!" He said quickly, glaring at me.

Before I could stop myself, my fist came in contact with his face. Blood poured out of his nose. His hand automatically went to cover his nose.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?" He asked seething. "You broke my nose, prick!" He added.

"Good! Now I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully." I started. Wanting badly to punch him again. "Stay away from my sister! And if I ever see you around here again, well lets just say you will have more than a broken nose next time." I said, getting in his face.

"Is that a threat?" Jason asked. I smiled at how scared he sounded.

"No, its a promise." I sneered at him. He flinched a little. Punk!

He nodded, practically running back to his car. I slammed the door shut, and cringed knowing to hear from Margret about that.

"What the heck is going on in here." Margret yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Ricky, who was that?" Amy asked as she held Ricky Jr. close to her nervously.

"Nobody." I snapped, my anger still present. Amy frowned.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Why don't we go for a walk." I suggested, I really wanted to talk to her.

"Um..." Amy started nervously, looking down at our son. "okay." She finally answered.

"Margret, do you think you could watch him for us?" I asked quietly. "Just for a couple minutes." I added quickly.

"Sure, I love spending time with my grandson." She replied as Amy handed her our son.

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

I walked towards the door and turned around when I noticed Amy wasn't following. She looked at me hesitantly before finally following me out of the house.

"What's going on, Ricky?" Amy asked quietly, once we started walking away from the house.

"The person at the door was my sisters 'boyfriend', Jason." I said slowly, while watching a car pass us by.

"Okay." She said unsure. "Why were you yelling at him?" She asked curiously.

"Because he's abusive." I answered, trying to keep my demeanor calm. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"Is your sister still with him?" She asked. I didn't have to answer because she saw the answer on my face.

"Why?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"She's afraid he will kill her if she leaves him." I answered numbly.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" She replied, her head shaking in disbelief.

"Yeah, I found that out last night. I don't know what to do." I said feeling overwhelmed. Amy gave me a small, sad smile. She walked over towards me and pulled me in a tight embrace. The smell of her hair engulfed me. She had used her vanilla shampoo, the one that drove me absolutely crazy. My stomach slowly stopped churning as I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Is there anything I can do?" She whispered in my ear. I thought about for a second before answering.

"Don't leave." I whispered back. She nodded her head against me, sniffling.

We stayed embraced for a couple of minutes before walking back to the house, hand in hand. She stayed over until she had to leave for dinner. I said goodbye to her and our son, before telling Margret everything. She wanted to call the police but I persuaded her out of it. I didn't want to risk Jason finding out and killing my sister.

Sophie didn't come over at all that day and I had a hard time getting to sleep because of that. I couldn't help but think of bad scenario's involving my sister and a body bag.

I woke up the next morning, only getting about three hours total of sleep. I jumped into a shower before picking up Amy and Ricky Jr.

We dropped off our son at the church nursery before heading to school. I opened my locker with a sigh, my thoughts were all over the place today. I was still worrying about my sister.

Someone tapped on my shoulder as I reached in to grab my books, making me jump. My head snapped around, and I frowned at the person before me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, not in the mood for her shit today. She smiled widely in response.

"Come on, Ricky. Don't tell me you haven't missed me." She replied putting her arm on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying my best not to yell.

"Adrian, get the hell away for me. Didn't I tell you it was over between us?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I know you, Ricky. You are going to need sex sooner or later." She said, trying to sound seductive. I groaned frustrated.

"Adrian, everything isn't about sex." I replied semi-calmly before slamming my locker shut. She nodded her head.

"Yes, it is. Especially for you." She said, folding her arms across her chest. I snapped my eyes shut, trying my hardest not to go off on her.

"I love, Amy." I said through clenched teeth. She snorted.

"You don't love anyone, Ricky." She replied smugly.

"I love, Amy and my son. You are just jealous because I don't and will never ever love you." I said cruelly. I know I was being an ass but it was the only way to get the message through to her. And it worked.

"Your such an asshole, Ricky." She spat before turning on her heel, walking away briskly. I shook my head before going to Amy's locker.

"Hey." She said, smiling widely at me.

"Hey, you ready for class?" I asked before placing giving her a quick kiss. Her smile widened.

"Yeah, lets go." She replied happily. After I walked Amy to her homeroom I walked to mine.

It was now ten and I couldn't wait to get to lunch, I didn't eat breakfast earlier because I had been running late. I listened to my math teacher drone on about the homework she had prepared for us, as someone knocked on the classroom door. The teacher stopped talking, finally, and opened the door for the visitor. The teacher turned towards the class and looked around, her eyes landing on mine.

"Mr. Underwood, you are needed at the front office." She said calmly.

I gathered my books, confused. Before walking down the hall, making my way to the office. I opened the door nervously, walking in hesitantly. The principle was standing behind the secraterys desk, talking on the phone, and Margret was standing in front of the desk talking to the secretary. The door slammed shut behind me and they turned to look at me.

Margret walked up to me before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Ricky." She whispered into my ear.

* * *

**Okay, first off, I'm soooooo sorry it took so long for an update. I feel totally horrible! I hope you guys didn't forget about this story. I was re-reading this earlier and couldn't see why I had so many readers, there's really nothing special about it. But, as long as you guys are willing to read I will keep updating. I promise the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. I really do feel horrible about neglecting this story for so long. Forgive me?? R&R!**


	15. Goodbye

**Chapter 14 - Goodbye**

_Margret walked up to me before pulling me into a tight embrace. __"I'm so sorry, Ricky." She whispered into my ear._

I looked at Margret, praying that she was just pulling some sort of sick joke. The look on her face made me realize that she was telling the truth. A truth I really couldn't -and wasn't ready- to deal with.

"How?" Was all I could manage to ask. My mind racing a mile a minute. Margret looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ricky, I don't think I should tell you." She replied, her voice cracking. I shook my head angrily.

"Damn it, Margret! I'm not a child. Tell me how she did it!" I screamed at her, my anger boiling over.

Margret didn't even flinch, she was obviously expecting my reaction. She shook her head.

"I know your not a child, Ricky. I just don't think you can handle that kind of information right now." She replied as calmly as she could.

I threw my head back, laughing bitterly. "When is the right time, Margret? Do you really think it's going to be easier, lets say a year from now?" I asked harshly. She sighed, rubbing her fingers against her temples.

"Ricky...." She started. I didn't let her finish, cutting her off.

"Margret," My voice lowered, my face contorting in agony. "Please, I need to know." I pleaded with her, my eyes welling up with tears.

Margret's face softened, as she looked at me sadly. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head. Her eyes welled with tears as she spoke. "She hung herself." She said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

_She hung herself. She hung herself. She hung herself. She hung herself._

I couldn't believe this. It couldn't have been my sister, my Sophie. My ears rang, bile rising in my throat. I turned my head and vomited until nothing was left in my stomach. I sat down on the bench behind Margret, putting my head between my knee's, taking deep breath's. I closed my eyes tightly, an image of my sister hanging embedded itself in my brain. My throat burned as I began to dry heave. I felt Margret rub my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I took another deep breath before looking at her.

"Amy," I said still taking deep breaths. "I need Amy."

Margret nodded her head. "Stay here. I'll go get her." She said before quickly walking back into the school. It only took about five minutes for Margret to return, with Amy.

"Ricky?" Amy asked, sounding scared. I turned to her, got up, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Ricky, what's wrong?" Amy asked nervously. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself enough to speak.

"My sister." Was all I managed before the tears spilled down my cheeks. She tried pulling away to look at me but I pulled her closer, not wanting to let go of her.

"What happened?" She asked. When I didn't answer her, she tried again. "Ricky, your scaring me. What happened?" She asked, sounding frightened.

"She, she's gone." I replied. I wasn't sure I could say the words _'She hung herself', _without completely losing it.

"What? What happened?" She asked quickly, her hands rubbing my back soothingly.

"I can't..." I replied, my voice cracking. I wasn't going to be able to get the words out.

"Shh, It's okay." Amy replied tenderly, her hand stroking the back of my neck softly.

I gripped onto her tighter and buried my head into the crook of her neck. My body shook violently as I cried, more like sobbed, into her long brown hair.

"Amy, I called your mom. She's on her way to pick up Ricky at the nursery. She said she'd meet you at home." Margret said softly. I felt Amy nod her head against me, before thanking her.

After a couple of minutes I was done crying, but still held onto Amy. Amy kept stroking my hair softly. I breathed in, the scent of vanilla shampoo filling my nostrils. I pulled away lightly, looking Amy in the eye. "Thank you." I said, love filling my voice. I don't know where I would be right now without Amy. She looked at me, confused.

"For what?" She asked, her face contorting in confusion. I gave her the biggest smile I could manage.

"For just being here." I replied softly.

"You don't need to thank me for that, Ricky." She replied. "I will always be here for you. Well, that is until you get sick of me." She added, a soft smile adoring her beautiful face.

I cupped her face in my hands gently. "I will always want you here, with me." I replied honestly. "I love you, Amy." I added before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She sighed against my lips. "I love you, too." She whispered.

I looked deeply into her eyes. At that moment I knew without a doubt, that I wanted to marry this woman. She was truly incredible. I knew she would be the one to help me get through the death of my sister. I knew my sister would have loved Amy, and I was saddened that she would never get to know her. She would never get to know her nephew, either.

Part of me was angry with my sister for taking her own life. She was young. She could have done something with her life. It wasn't fair that I had to say goodbye to her now. I couldn't help but wonder if Jason was the reason she had decided to commit suicide. But, I knew one thing for sure. If I ever saw him again, I'd kill him.

* * *

**Okay, so I felt bad about taking so long to post the last chapter, so I quickly started this one. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I can't believe this is already 14 chapters! It was never my intention to have that many chapters, so hopefully I can wrap this up in ten more chapters. Anyways, if you guys want to see something happen in this story, please tell me. I really want to give you guys what you want. So, R&R! =]**


End file.
